Bound
by Lord of the Fluff Bunnies
Summary: Another Kagome is kidnapped by Naraku story? You bet! But this story is not set in the Fuedal Era, or with the inu gang. When Kagome wakes up she finds herself in a not so pleasant room, With the devil as company. R&R. Was a one-shot, now a chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

I could not breathe, I could not scream

I could not breathe, I could not scream. The cloth covering my mouth was tied to tight. I could feel my lips go numb from the pressure. I tried to move, only to have the bonds holding my hands together restrict. I can no longer feel my hands. My legs faired no better. The constant chatter of mice by my feet only resulted in the unsettling of my stomach. Even if I tried, I would not be able to quall the churning so close in my throat. Why I was here was still unknown to me. Did I anger someone? I tried to concentrate. Did I have any enemies? No, I have no enemies, then why am I here? Despair seeped into my bones. I started to heave, only to choke on the tears that soaked the white cloth covering my mouth.

My sobs of anguish and confusion filled the small room, if you can even call it that. The grime covered walls spoke of past transgressions. Even though it was dark, I can still make out the shackles hanging off the wall two feet from me. The once silver shackles were now coated with a thin layer of dried blood. Obviously showing that someone had tried to tear them out of the wall, only to end up with vicious new wounds. I felt something trying to crawl up my leg, looking down I had to choke back a scream. Beady red eyes stared up at me almost innocently. If not for the thin layer of hunger shown I would have giggled. They thought I was their next meal, and I may as well be.

Whoever brought me here didn't intend to let me go alive. I glanced to the right, I never noticed before, but there was someone else in the room with me. Though, looking at his condition, I doubt he was alive. And true to that statement, rats and maggots covered him, nibbling on his exposed skin, tearing into his cold flesh. I looked away; hot tears flowed unstopped down my cheeks, only to cradle my nose before being soaked up by the cloth. The taste and smell of salt water kept me from totally loosing focus. I guess you can call it my natural smelling salts.

I was vaguely aware there was a door behind me. How else could I have gotten in here? I strained my ears; I could faintly hear the constant tapping of footsteps. They were coming closer. My heart sped up. The closer they got the more I began to hyperventilate. 'Please,' I thought, 'God please let me live through whatever is about to happen.' The footsteps stopped, right in front of the door. I held my breath, not daring to breathe case it was all a dream. Maybe someone was here to save me. A sob escaped my throat. Who was I kidding? I was God knows where and I still held onto a thin ray of hope? If whoever held me captive didn't kill me, then I was sure to go insane and end up killing myself.

I heard the jingle of keys, and the lock slide open, a sound that was strangely comforting, the keys held the same jingle as the wind chimes that swayed outside my window. I braced myself, whatever was about to happen, I would be prepared. The door groaned with the effort, that sound signaled what this place, wherever it may be, was old. The rusted hinges attested to that. The groaning grew louder as the door opened even further. Suddenly, the door opened so fast that hit the wall and bounced, then, it happened, the sound of crunching bones. My head snapped to the right where the body of the boy sat. the vomit escaped my mouth before I could even stop it, staining the white cloth covering my mouth. When the door was forcibly opened, the boy was used as a doorstopper. His legs were bent at an odd angle, the front of his head was smashed in, blood slowly seeped down his exposed throat, before coating his already bloodied shirt.

I stopped my dry heaving when I heard chuckling in the doorway. Not expecting the sudden sound I froze, my body tense. I heard the swishing of water as, from what I could tell; a man approached me from behind. The unknown man chuckled again, lifting up his left hand; he rested it on my shoulder, while his right hand went to the knot that held the cloth in place. With one quick jerk, it was removed, and I could breathe normally again. Coughing up the vomit that was still in my throat, I wheezed with the effort. The man's arm wound around the front of my body, resting on my collarbone, while his hand rested on my shoulder. He leaned forward, his mouth settling next to my ear. He chuckled. I was doomed, I could tell. I could feel the heat of his breath against my damp skin, leaving in its wake, an uncomfortable feeling. A feeling I hoped I would never experience again.

I tried to shy away from his touch, which only resulted in the tightening of his hold on me. I whimpered. Turning my head, I was barely able to glance at the man that held me captive, but as quick as lightening, he held my head firmly in place. The man chuckled. "Not now love, you will see soon enough." It was the first time I truly heard his voice. It was pleasant to the ears; it soothed my nerves, making me relax enough to where I lay limp on his arms. He chuckled again. Almost to himself he whispered, "Too trusting, so _innocent."_ He purred the last words. I was shaken out of my unresponsive state when he moved in front of me. I panicked. I didn't like this, why me? WHY ME? I tried to shake the feeling that I was about to die. I didn't do any good. The tears fell anew.

The man stretched out his hand and lifted a tear that was trailing emotions down my cheek. Even though there was hardly any light, I could see his mouth; I watched in fear as he smiled, I shrank back. His teeth were black and pointed. He bent down to my eye level, in doing so, showing his face to me. Deep red eyes smiled at me, the smiling eyes held no malice, only deep unveiled hunger. And, just with the mice, I feared them, for they held all the power. "The devil." I whispered. He let out a booming laugh, the harsh sound echoing off the small space we were in. the shadows shielding his face gave illusions of grandeur. He looked so ethereal, so inhuman, that I shivered. When I saw him I expected him to look like a serial killer, not like a model!

He stood up; looking down at me he smirked. "Not what you were expecting, love?" His hand cradled my cheek, fearing his touch I quickly turned my head to the right. He frowned. "You need to be more polite to your host, my dear." Before I knew it, my eyes were staring right into his, his hand held my head firmly in place. "Look at me when I speak to you!" His voice turned from the calm and sultry baritone to a roaring fire of denied fury. My eyes widened. I could do nothing but watch as he held my head firmly in place. If he wanted to, I realized, he could easily snap my neck. This notion only fueled the deep fear I had for this man. He seemed to calm down as the tears leaked out of my eyes. His eyes softened from a burning inferno to glowing embers that sparked back to life from time to time.

Standing up he walked around to where I couldn't see him, but I knew he was behind me. The rats cried as he made his way toward the door, looking back he smiled, though I couldn't see it. "You will me _mine!"_ He announced those words with suck pride that I began to believe him, that was until the metal door slammed shut once more, leaving me in utter darkness again.

He came back several times after that over the past few weeks that I began to crave for his presence, just as he had planned. Then, after the first month of being trapped in that revolting room, that he did as he promised. He made me his. He took a knife from his dark black shirt and slit his palm, then doing the same to mine. He let his hand bleed into a golden bowl; lifting it up to my lips he made me drink. He repeated the act but with my blood, he drank from the bowl, not once breaking eye contact with me. Once finished he smiled the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. Even with the blackened teeth I found him God like in appearance. "We are bound." He announced. I could only look at him in confusion, since I had no notion on what being "Bound" meant. "We are what you humans call 'married'."

After he said that did I truly realize what this all meant.

I was the devil's wife.

He soon released the bonds that restricted my hands and feet. I attempted to stand, only to collapse in the murky water that surrounded us. He chuckled as he helped me stand, once seeing that I was unable to, he scooped me up into his arms bridal style. I gasped as he did this. I hadn't thought the devil could do something so…humanly. Somehow knowing what I was thinking, he held me closer. Leaning in next to my ear he whispered. "I do know how to act civilly." I looked up at him with wide eyes. Him, seeing the perfect opportunity, swooped down and captured my lips in a sweet but chaste kiss. Even though it only lasted for a few seconds, it left me breathless. Gasping for air I looked at him in wonderment. 'How can just a small kiss effect me in such a way?'

Lucifer, seeing the questions present in my eyes stopped walking. "The blood you consumed bound you to me, that means, even with the smallest touches," He brushed his finger against my leg, resulting in a fire to burn across my body. He smirked. "Just the smallest of touches by _me_, will insight a deep yearning. A yearning that only I can put out."

"Will you?" I asked. He looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Will I what, my love?"

"Will you put the _fire_ out?"

Lucifer's eyes widened, as if he hadn't expected me to say that. He looked at me with grave eyes.

He slowed his walking as we reached another metal door. I looked at it with disdain. Being trapped behind a metal door for a month has made me dislike the metal contraptions. Lucifer, seeing me eye the door, simply smiled. "Behind that door will be your new bedroom." Was his reply. I looked up at him and nodded. Before he could open the door I stopped him by asking another question.

"Is the room behind that door also you're living quarters?"

He frowned as I asked that. Shaking his head he voiced his answer.

"I will not sleep with or bed you until I deem that you are ready. You wouldn't be able to handle the situation that will be presented to you." I sighed, but pressed for more information. "What type of situations do you speak of?" He didn't answer right away; instead he opened the door and stepped inside. Closing the door behind him he stepped forward. He quickly walked toward a four-poster canopy bed; Mahogany in color. Lucifer set me upon the black silken sheets that presented a sense of comfort. He tried to take a step back, but I clung to his black shirt, stretching the material.

I looked up at him with wide blue eyes, a sheen of moisture clung to my eyelashes. I tried to blink them away, only to form two small droplets of tears. "Please," I begged. "Please don't leave me. I- I'm afraid..." I had to stop talking to choke back a sob. He looked down at me with gentle eyes. He reached out his left hand and cradled my cheek, I leaned into his touch, wanting as much of it as I could get. He sighed. "You are becoming too accustomed to me."

I blinked back tears. "Is that such a bad thing? After all, you said we are bound." He smiled as I said that we were bound. "You are a smart one, but the plans I had laid out for your arrive in my living space, are progressing much too quickly. I had planned to have to tame you, but that is not needed as much as it was before. Now I have to think quickly on what to do with you."

"You said you were planning on taming me, am I not what you wanted? Are you unhappy with me?" The questions came out before I could think on them, before I could stop them. Lucifer noticed the panic in my voice. He quickly sat down next to me on the bed and pulled me into his arm. I buried my head into his lean chest. I didn't feel him flinch as I dig my small nails into his flesh.

"You are more then I could ever have wished for. The thing is, I have been watching you for many, many years. Since you were thirteen if I can remember correctly. You were so lively and full of spirit all those times I came to earth to gaze upon you're blossoming form. Though, now that I have you here by my side, you are not what I anticipated. But you are so much better closer up then from afar."

I didn't pull away from him to look at his face as he said this, I didn't need to, for some reason I knew I could trust him in everything. It was like he, no, I, was made just for him. He completed me. In a sense I cannot even begin to comprehend, I knew I loved him. Even if he is the devil, even devil's need love.

I told him this, and to my utter surprise. He leaned in towards my lips and captured them in a heated kiss.

And I'm leaving yall hanging for now. Lol. Im actually in the hospital right now. I had another spine surgery. My first one was two months ago, but the hardware failed so they had to go back in and fix it all up. Lol. Im looking for a beta reader. If you are interested leave a comment.

JA NE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Coldness, that's all I feel at the moment. Utter emptiness. I guess after last night I would feel empty right now. I felt so complete last night I don't even know how I was able to live before then. Even though he said he wouldn't bed me, he did. Before last night I had no real notion on what intercourse meant. Though, he went slow enough where I could easy follow his lead. I hope my actions pleased him. After we finished he told me all I would need is practice. And if he let me, I planned to do just that.

I shifted in bed some, reaching over I felt for Lucifer. Only to be met with empty sheets. Sitting up quickly I looked around the room. Only to see him standing near the bay window, dressed in nothing. I moved to get up, only to lie back down from the subtle throb coming from my special area. It was worth it, I thought. I stared at his backside, taking in every detail that I could. Embedding those images into my mind. I never wanted to forget.

Turning over onto my side I sighed. I felt so content right now; it was as if my soul was in peace. A feeling I have never experienced before, but now that I have tasted it, I never wanted to let it go. I mentally shook my head to clear the fog clouding it. Only to notice Lucifer striding toward me in all his glory. I couldn't hold the blush at bay. He was so perfect. I moved over so he could sit beside me. He did just that. "How are you feeling, love?" his voice soothed my aching muscles in my lower body. I sucked in a breath, before slowly letting it loose.

"I'm cold." I whispered. He chuckled, and slid underneath the silk covers. Once settled behind me he spooned my body against his, his breath playing with the shell of my ear. His body-engulfed mine, giving me the necessary warmth that my body craved. I sighed in bliss. He looked down at me. "Better?" He asked. The only response I gave was turning around in his arms and burry my head into his chest and smile. He laughed. His laughter vibrated throughout his body and into mine giving me Goosebumps. He put his arm around my waist.

"Are you ready for today?" Lucifer's mouth was right next to my ear, his warm breath tickling it making me shiver in pleasure. "Ready for what." I asked, the curiosity apparent in my voice. He pulled me closer to him, squishing me in the process. "Well, I have to introduce you to the other Lord's and Ladies from hell. Its only proper to introduce my living bride." I tried to pull away to look into his eyes, but he held me fast. Preventing me from moving any part of my body. Instead of moving my body I asked my question with my face pressed into his chest. "What do you mean by other Lord's and Ladies? Aren't you Lucifer?"

He outright laughed at my question. I huffed in annoyance. Only once he quieted his laughter did he answer my question. "I am not Lucifer, though he is my father. My name is Naraku, which is the Japanese meaning for hell. I am to introduce you to my father, along with the other lower class demons. I will need their blessings to truly make you mine."

"And what if they do not approve of me?" I knew I didn't want to hear the answer. I knew it would fill me with utter dread. But I asked it anyway, ignoring the voice in the back of my mind telling me not to ask. It's better to be prepared then to hide in the dark waiting for the inevitable. Loosening his hold on me, he looked away. Trying to not to meet my eyes. I felt like I already knew the answer.

"You will die." He whispered.

I gasped. I had a feeling he was going to say that, but to actually hear him say it out loud. I felt my heart restrict. This can't be happening, I told myself. It's just a dream. But I knew it wasn't. The feelings flowing through me were all too real. They overflowed all stray thoughts, only making me feel dread, fear and resentment. Now that I think about it, Naraku knew what he was putting me through, and he did it anyway. I guess devils really are selfish.

With tears pouring out of my eyes I tried to push him away. I don't want this. I thought. "Bastard. You knew this and still put my life on the line? You selfish bastard!" I screamed at him. I started to claw at his face, not caring that I might scar him in any way. His beautiful face contorted into a fierce mask of anger. "You will calm yourself." He whispered. I noted the tone of his voice; deadly. I felt my body freeze, even though my mind wanted to throw more obscenities at him.

He roughly pulled up by the arm and dragged me into another part of the room. I tried to claw at his wrist that was holding both of my hands. Why was he so damn strong? I growled. He dragged me across the room to another door that I hadn't noticed before. Still holding my hands together with one hand, he opened to door and through me inside. Walking in behind me he slammed the door shut, locking it in the process.

I got to my feet and ran to a corner of the, from what I could tell, large closet. He strode toward me with purpose. Looking for anything I could use as a weapon I found nothing. Looking back up at him I shrank back. He was two feet from me. I huddled in the corner, tears pouring nonstop out of my eyes. Why was he like this? Is this how he really is?

I glanced around me once more before looking at him. Before I could scream his hand was around my neck, squeezing it, crushing my fragile bones. I can hear them start to crack. He lifted me up by my neck and slammed me against the wall. My head bounced off, followed by a wetness I could only guess was blood. His fierce red eyes glared at me in anger. "You will never raise you're voice against me ever again! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" His yell resounded off the large space we were in. And I, in whatever self-preservation I had left, could only nod. I choked; blood seeped past my gasping lips and flowed down in-between my breasts, before sluggishly slowing to a stop by my navel.

Still, he didn't seem satisfied by my acknowledgement. He took my hands and placed them in some device. Looking up I noticed they were blood caked shackles. They reminded me of the shackles in that room that horrid room. Was this his way of torturing me? It felt like it. He held my head in-between his thumb and index finger lifting my head he crashed his limps onto mine. Making me scream into his mouth. Him taking the advantage thrusts his tongue into mine. His large hands held my hips firmly in place, making me feel his generous bulge, he grinded against me. I didn't want this to happen this way! He was being so harsh, so cold. He was so unlike last night! His tongue continued to invade my mouth. Quickly, while the chance was opportune, I bit down onto his tongue, drawing blood in the process.

He pulled away quickly; he stared into my eyes in utter outrage. He lifted his arm. I knew what was going to happen. And it happened. Naraku, the man I was supposed to love, had slapped me. My head snapped to the left, blood leaving my mouth as some of my teeth loosened. I coughed out the blood that had risen in my throat. I wouldn't let him hear me cry. No, this bastard will not have the pleasure of seeing my weaknesses. I straitened my head and glared at him. The left side of my face was bruised and swollen, that seemed to satisfy him to some extent. My throat felt raw, like someone took sand paper to it. "Why?" I managed to croak out. "Why are you doing this to me?"

He reached out and pulled my hair back, showing my throat to him. He gazed upon it in hunger. "Because, you need to know you're place. You have no right to raise your voice to me, or reject me! Every time you do something that displeases me, I will consider that an act of insubordination. And If I have to, I will beat that out of you." He leaned in toward my neck. Rubbing his nose against my soft skin, he breathed in. taking in my natural sent. I tried to pull away, only for him to pull my head by the hair to the side so he could get a better angle to my neck. A single word flashed through my mind as he bit down into my neck.

"Vampire."

He didn't seem to notice, what I said, or that I was slowly going limp in his arms. My arms, that were still chained above me head, held me weight. I started loosing focus; I uttered four words before I was completely lost in a void of darkness.

"I hate you, Naraku"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I tried opening my eyes, but they felt like ten-pound weights. I lifted my right arm, but didn't get very far. My wrist is bound, I noticed. I tried my other hand. It faired no better. Where is he? I thought. I began to panic. I didn't like not being able to open my eyes. Without my eyes I cant see where he is! I felt something brush against my face, starting from my forehead then trailing toward my cheek, then my chin, and then to where to place Naraku had bitten me. I managed to release a sound, a sound of pain. The person, whoever it may be, didn't take head to my cries of pain, instead they only pressed down harder. It was like being struck by lightning. A hot white pain flashed across my eyes.

I could only open my mouth in a silent scream. Through my panting I could hear a struggle. With whom I could not discern. Then there were voices, one hot with anger, and the other, a silent echo of former beauty. The one with the latter voice quieted, then a door slammed shut. I recognized the first voice as Naraku's. I soon felt him kneel down next to my head. I groaned. I had no reason to like him after what he did to me. He betrayed my trust, broke the bond we had, for that sort period of time.

"Open you're eyes, love." I tried to ignore his command. But memories of what happened earlier flooded my vision. I would be stupid for ignoring his request now that I knew what he will do if I anger him. Slowly, as if fearing the reality of the situation I was in, I opened them. They still felt heavy, but I managed to open one eye. Then soon after the next one peaked open. I stared at the ceiling, not wanting to meet his eyes, or see his Godly features.

One of his hands rested on my swollen cheek. I flinched, not only from the contact of his hand on my face, but also from the bruise that covered the whole of my left cheek. "Please," I begged. "Please don't!" I threw my body to the left, trying to get his hand off of my face. Once I was sure I far enough away from him, I curled up into a ball and cried into my knees. I prayed that he would leave me alone. That he would take the hint that I wished to be left alone.

Either he was dense, or he had enough pride to know I could do him no harm. Either way, he climbed onto the bed, the mattress tilting to accommodate his weight. He settled next to me. Before I could stop him, he lifted me up and put me in his lap. His strong arms held me against him. Leaving no room for movement. I screamed. It was the only thing I could do in this situation. Surprisingly he let me scream. He didn't move to stop the ear-shattering noise coming from my throat. He seemed almost a different person then he was earlier.

I choked on my new bouts of screaming when I had to let out a sob. He lifted one arm and started to stroke my hair. His other arm drew circles into my hands. Strangely enough it was comforting. Though I did not relax completely I no longer screamed. Naraku, seeing that I was calmed somewhat. Pulled my body to lean against his chest. "Why?" I whispered. He only pulled me closer. "Why did you do that to me? I thought we were bound! I thought since we were bound I would feel everything you would feel and vice versa!" He placed his head onto my shoulder. I felt something wet soak the blanket that was covering my still nude form. I turned my head to the right and, in my shock. I let out a gasp. He was crying, no, sobbing on my shoulder! I wasn't prepared for this. I didn't know what to do in this kind of situation! Here he is, the man who nearly raped me, crying on my shoulder! I didn't know how to take this. Was he remorseful for what he did to me? My head started to ache.

I opened my mouth, and uttered a single word. "Naraku?" my voice came out in a whisper. It was still raw from my screaming earlier. He stilled. He held me tighter. "I'm sorry, love, I'm so sorry!" I felt the weight of his words crash down upon me. His words held such sadness and remorse that it took my breath away. "Then," I paused. Trying to find the correct words to use for this fragile man sobbing on my shoulder. "Then why did you do that to me?" My voice was barely above a whisper.

He pulled me so I straddled his waist, I tried to protest, but the look of complete sadness in his eyes told me he needed me to just listen. So, against my better judgment I settled into his lap and wound my arms around his neck and pulled him toward me, so that his head could rest on my chest. "Shhh, just tell me why."

He buried his head into my chest. He was breathing heavily, and he was still crying, though he was calming down. "I shouldn't have left you alone." Was the first thing he said. I was confused. "What do you mean you left me? You were there when I woke up this morning." He shook his head. "That wasn't me, I left while you were still sleeping so I could contact my father about you're introduction into hell. You may ask my father if you want."

I tried to process this information. Should I believe him? What if he's lying? Why is he acting like this? So may questions flew through my mind that I struggled to grasp one to ask him. Then Naraku broke the silence enveloping us. "The person who looked like me was my brother. He has the ability to shape shift, whilst I have the ability to control the environment around me." He sucked in a breath. "I brought you here now because I was told that he was away in a different part of hell for business. He controls hells finances. While I'm the heir for the throne." He hesitated, not knowing where to continue. "W-what happened last night?"

I felt a shudder pass through him. "I was lied to, my brother was not where he was supposed to be. He found out that I found my boundment." I looked at him confused. "What is a Boundment?" He smiled as I asked that. "A boundment is a devils or demons life mate, or wife, as humans would put it." I nodded, showing that I understood the concept. "My brother was always jealous of me, and when he found out that I had found you, he wanted to take that away from me." I stared at him with wide eyes, It kind of made sense. He did say that his brother was a shape shifter.

But the question is, is he telling the truth? Is this really Naraku or his brother? I looked into his eyes. The same ruby red eyes that I would crave to see day in and day out whilst trapped in that room. This man before me was Naraku. There was no doubt about that. And I could tell that his words were sincere. "What do you plan to do with your brother? Will he attack me again?" Before Naraku could answer my questions another one popped into my head. "What if he plans to hurt you?" My voice held deep fear. I couldn't fathom the thought of loosing him now that the events of hours past were cleared up. I don't want him to get hurt because of me!

"I will discuss these events with my father, hopefully he can figure out the correct punishment to give out to him." I nodded my head before letting loose a hue yawn. I was still tired. Naraku noticed this also. "Sleep, love, he took quiet a bit of your blood. You need to rest to regain you're strength." Before I let the realm of awareness I asked one last question, one that had been bothering me since Naraku's brother had taken my blood.

"Are there such things as vampires in Hell?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

There was a pause before Naraku answered. I couldn't tell if it was good or bad. I was aiming for bad. He sighed. He took me off his lap and set me beside him on the bed. Taking my hand he put it to his mouth and gave it a sweet kiss. "I guess you will have to find out when you are finished recovering." I sighed in disappointment. That had not been the answer I was looking for. Sometimes I hate how evasive he is. "How long will it take me to recover?" I asked with curiosity. I remember a saying my mother used to always tell me. Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. I wonder if that old saying held any truth to it at all.

Naraku contemplated my question for a moment. Before giving me an answer. "You should be ready to meet everyone in Hell by tomorrow, only if you are willing to drink my blood. That is the only way you can heal fast enough." I had to drink his blood? I found the very thought revolting. Then again I did drink his blood in the bounding ceremony. It shouldn't be any different then that, right?

I decided to take a shot at it and agreed to drink his blood. But not without questions, seems like I'm filled with questions lately. "Is it going to be like when I drank you're blood for the bounding ceremony?" I looked up at him, since he was taller than I was, even when laying down I had to crane my neck up to look into his ruby red eyes. He gave a simple nod. I sighed before nodding my consent.

He smiled slightly and stood up, his long legs lead him over to the mahogany dresser in the far corner of the room. I cocked my head to the side. I hadn't noticed it before. I guess Naraku is good at keeping me preoccupied. I blushed at the memory of the previous night. I mentally shook my head as Naraku approached me with a glass full of his blood. I gulped. I might have drunk his blood before, but I'm not a vampire. I don't think I will ever be used to drinking blood. He held out the wine glass toward me. "Will anything happen to me if I drink this?" I couldn't help but ask. He chuckled. "Did anything happen to you when you drank my blood a month ago?" I shook my head.

Looking down at the wine glass filled with blood, I sighed. Taking a sniff I grimaced. Smells like shit, I thought. Lifting up my hand I plug my nose. Taking a breath I chugged the entire thing in one breath. I gasped for breath and sputtered at the taste. How had I been able to drink this stuff so calmly before? I shuttered. Naraku reached out a hand waiting for me to place the now empty glass into his awaiting hand. I gave it to him, but not without a dirty look. He looked puzzled. "What is with that look?" he asked.

"You could have added sugar." Naraku snorted with laughter at my comment. "I guess I could have, but would it have done any good?" I thought about it for a minute. My face scrunched up in thought. "I guess not." I sighed. I'm tired again. Naraku noticed my drooping eyes. He chuckled. Once he had set the empty glass down he headed for the bed.

He crawled in and settled in next to me. I scooted closer toward him. Once he opened his arms toward me, I jumped at the chance for snuggle time. I climbed into his arms and laid my head onto his chest. I could hear his heart, beating strongly inside his rib cage. This lull slowly set my mind at rest, making me relax and slowly slip into to the world of dreams.

**I know its short, but bear with me; I can only come up with stuff so fast. I couldn't think what was going to happen next. But I will put another chapter up today, hopefully. ,**


End file.
